A device's quiescent current (IQ) is an important consideration in low-power, energy-efficient device applications. For example, and in relation to small battery-powered devices, quiescent current can consume the majority of the initial battery charge after the devices are manufactured, during the extended period from manufacturing until the end user open box experience that initiates device usage. Often times, a device's battery power can be substantially reduced due to, e.g., quiescent current, and the end user open box experience can be disappointing as lack of battery power can cause the device not to function as intended.